


protected by your warmth

by deepseasushi



Category: RWBY
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 13:29:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8058178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deepseasushi/pseuds/deepseasushi
Summary: One of Sun's favourite activity is to watch Neptune undress.





	

One of Sun's favourite activity is to watch Neptune undress.

Neptune always starts with loosening and unbuckling the belt straps holding up his gloves and sleeves. Sun wonders how tight those restraints on his arms are. He lies on his bed, hands meeting behind his head, his posture relaxed as he watched Neptune's back as he took off his gloves in front of the cabinet. There's a built in full-length mirror at the inside of the cabinet door, giving Sun a good view of Neptune's front.

Neptune then pulls his red jacket over his head in one-go, wriggling a little bit to get his arms out. Sun briefly imagines if the jacket smells like Neptune’s cologne, while the other man pulled off his goggles and set them down. He suppressed the urge to grab the jacket and put it over himself. Sun's not a fan of heat, but he craves Neptune's. Well, sometimes.

Scratch that, Sun craves it a lot more often than he’d like to admit.

Sun looked at Neptune, who is now down to his white dress shirt and black tie. Neptune loosened his tie, and glanced at the mirror, noticing Sun's unsubtle stare at him.

"Like what you see?" Neptune chuckled, turning around and locked eyes with Sun on the bed, never shifting his gaze as he took off the tie completely, tossing it to his boyfriend, who caught it mid-air, grinning.

“Put on a show, babe.”

“Implying that I’m not already doing that?” Neptune chuckled as he slowly unbuttoned his dress shirt, revealing tan skin, smooth chest and a soft belly. Sun liked Neptune’s stomach. It was soft to the touch, and it held promises of beautiful abs like his own.

Sun bounced forward, closing in on the space between them, putting his hands on Neptune’s exposed belly, feeling the tense muscles beneath it.

“Are you sucking in your stomach again?”

“… No.”

“Then it means our training worked!” Sun rubbed his hands around Neptune’s stomach. “Although I also liked it when it was, you know, floofier.”

“You know I don’t like it when it’s... floofy.”

Sun cupped Neptune’s cheeks, tail working on Neptune’s thigh paddings as he stared into Neptune’s eyes. “I say this before and I will say this again, I love you no matter how you look. Even when you grow your hair out again and look like you never had a haircut for 3 years, even when you stop working out and gained---”

Neptune’s laughter vibrated through Sun’s palms. “You’re so corny.”

“And you love me that way.” He kissed Neptune, tail curling around the other boy, pulling him closer. Their bodies mashed together, and Sun couldn’t hold back a smile when he felt Neptune releasing the hold he had on his belly.

“C’mon, change into your boxers. I’m going to hit the bed and I want you with me.” Sun hung Neptune’s black tie up in the cabinet, as he shrugged off his clothes, leaving them on the floor while he returned to his bed with only his underwear on. Neptune turned back and got out of his pants, putting on his favourite pair of boxers – one with repeating banana motifs, a gift from his boyfriend.

Neptune made his way to Sun’s bed, tossing himself right onto Sun, the other catching him in his arms without any effort. Sun kissed Neptune’s forehead. “It’s the only time of day where I can kiss you there without tiptoeing.”

“I could always bend down.”

“And risk everybody appreciating your fine ass? No way.” Sun’s hands squeezed Neptune’s firm behind, as if proving a point. “Only bend over when I tell you to.”

There’s a deep edge to Sun’s tone, to which Neptune swallowed, and tried not to think much about it, not when their bodies are so close together.

“Let’s… Let’s sleep.” Neptune pulled the sheets over both of them, shifting and repositioning himself so his head is on Sun’s chest. His steady heartbeat is Neptune’s personal lullaby. Sun rested his chin on Neptune’s hair, arms circling the taller man in his embrace, holding him possessively.

Sun made sure Neptune’s breaths turned slow and steady before brushing his tail over his cheeks.

“Goodnight, Nep.”

He pulled the sheets a little over to Neptune’s side, shielding his boyfriend's back from the cold, harsh breeze outside.

**Author's Note:**

> i like the idea that neptune is a noodle nerd and his team are helping him out with his self esteem issues 
> 
> shameless self promo, check me out on twitter [@deepseasushi](http://twitter.com/deepseasushi) for more seamonkeys content!


End file.
